


Five Things for Elita One

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things about Elita One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things for Elita One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



1\. Ariel had never asked for the war, for the chaos, for the fracturing of her life. She certainly had been blameless in the attack that cost her the existence she had known. After her reformat, she kept all of the pain and regret at the front of her new life, so that she would work harder to end it for others.

2\. Elita One was a femme who refused to surrender. As Shockwave moved in closer on their hidden base, she hurried the others into the lower passages, waiting until the very last minute. She knew every one of her Autobots and the few Neutrals they guarded were out of harm's way before she blew the charges that brought the former safe haven crashing in on the pursuit.

3\. When the battle for Cybertron against Unicron began, Elita One was planetside. She took in the threat, and did what needed to be done, calling out to the Decepticons in the area so authoritatively that some did not even verify with Shockwave. There was a common threat, and she would use all resources to fight it.

4\. It wasn't that she felt unwelcome in the aftermath of the battle. Elita merely thought it was time for the newer mechs to take their place at the forefront of what might be peace, or might be a prelude to more violence. However, more than one Autobot would swear, later, they saw the burnished rose color of their former leader fighting for them when that violence did flare.

5\. Peaceful oblivion was one phrase given to the end of existence. Right now, Elita One wondered if the philosophers had been given to wishful thinking. She knew she had deactivated. This was supposed to be the end. So why was she in a noisy high grade dive, and who were all the rest of these Cybertronians?


End file.
